Secret of the Stars
by BookWriter2014
Summary: Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw; children of Leafpool and Crowstar of Dawnclan are average apprentices; that is until a mysterious cat appears in each of their dreams; one foretelling a future of great power for one cat and for two others a tale of the original clans. What happens when the three decide to discover their origins. None are part of power of three; brand new prophecy!
1. Chapter 1

**Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Creektail-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Fireblaze-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormeye-grey tom

Harrystrike-brown tom

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Featherfur-light brown she cat with green eyes

Snowpaw-white she cat

Streampaw-tortoiseshell tom

Redpaw-dark ginger tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat (Amberkit, and Greykit )Harveymoon

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom

Deputy: Toadtail-black and white tom

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat

Leafheart-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors:

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and underbelly

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Rainleap- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws

Bluetail-grey she cat

Stormblaze-silver tom

Owlwhisker-dark grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Adderpaw

Mistypool-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-cat with few black speckles in her fur; dark blue eyes

Seedclaw-tiny calico tom with amber eyes

Ravenheart - midnight black she-kit with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes

Apprentices:

Shrewpaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Adderpaw-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Jaypaw-blue grey tom with blind blue eyes

Lionpaw-golden tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw-black she cat with green eyes

Queens

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes(Foxkit, and Molekit)Nightpelt

**Chapter One**

"Hollypaw time for the dawn patrol" she felt Mistypool; one of the newest warriors poke her in her side with a paw.

"Already?" Hollypaw sighed; she stretched and stumbled outside of the apprentice den. She and her two brothers; Lionpaw and Jaypaw had only had their apprentice ceremony yesterday. Jaypaw had been forced to become Leafheart's ( their mother Leafpool's apprentice) apprentice because of the fact he was blind.

"Ready to go Hollypaw?" Flowerfall asked as she joined the patrol in the clearing. Flowerfall, Mistypool, Hollypaw and Stormblaze made up the dawn patrol. Flowerfall was Hollypaw's mentor.

"Yes" Hollypaw yawned as they headed out of camp and into the forest. Flowerfall quickly took the lead with Hollypaw directly behind her and then Stormblaze and Mistypool followed side by side. The sun had yet to rise; ensuring that the ferns and grass were wet with dew. A chilly morning breeze blew gently against Hollypaw; she fluffed up her fur to stay warm. She decided to make small talk with her mentor.

"Were you really a rogue once?" Hollypaw asked.

"Yep; and your parents once lived in two of the originally clans; that's why they made Dawnclan so they could be together" Flowerfall replied.

"What clans? I thought it was just us and Skyclan; and then of course Starclan" Hollypaw mewed. Truthfully she already knew there were actually seven clans; including Starclan; but her parents and the other warriors never mentioned the other clans; other than Skyclan and Starclan.

"The four originally clans; they live by the lake according to Crowstar and Leafpool" Flowerfall meowed as they reached the border with the outlands. The three warriors quickly marked their territory and they continued on.

"What were the clans called?" Hollypaw pressed; she didn't know why; but she had always been fascinated by the originally clans ever since she was a kit, so had her brother Jaypaw; Lionpaw seemed far more interested in becoming the best warrior he could be.

"I don't know you'll have to ask your parents; or Vinetail and Rainleap they lived in the clans too" Flowerfall said.

"Hey Hollypaw; has Flowerfall taken you hunting for the first time yet?" Mistypool asked.

"No" Hollypaw admitted; this was only her second day as an apprentice.

"Hey Flowerfall you and Hollypaw could go hunting with Mistypool and me" Stormblaze suggested.

"Maybe; how about it Hollypaw?" Flowerfall turned to the black she cat.

"Sure; can Lionpaw come with us?" Hollypaw meowed.

"I'm sure Toadtail has something planned for him" Flowerfall answered. Lionpaw's mentor was the deputy of Dawnclan; the lucky furball! Not that Hollpaw didn't like her mentor, Flowerfall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Creektail-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Fireblaze-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormeye-grey tom

Harrystrike-brown tom

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Featherfur-light brown she cat with green eyes

Snowpaw-white she cat

Streampaw-tortoiseshell tom

Redpaw-dark ginger tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat (Amberkit, and Greykit )Harveymoon

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom

Deputy: Toadtail-black and white tom

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat

Leafheart-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors:

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and underbelly

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Rainleap- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws

Bluetail-grey she cat

Stormblaze-silver tom

Owlwhisker-dark grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Adderpaw

Mistypool-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-cat with few black speckles in her fur; dark blue eyes

Seedclaw-tiny calico tom with amber eyes

Ravenheart - midnight black she-kit with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes

Apprentices:

Shrewpaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Adderpaw-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Jaypaw-blue grey tom with blind blue eyes

Lionpaw-golden tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw-black she cat with green eyes

Queens

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes(Foxkit, and Molekit)Nightpelt

**Chapter Two**

"I still don't see why I can't train as a warrior" Jaypaw grumbled; he was pulling out a thorn in Seedclaw's pad.

"Because you're blind Jaypaw; to put it mildly; just be glad Crowstar decided to let you become a medicine cat" Leafheart snapped; she was slowly strating to lose patience with the tom; it had already been a moon since he had become her apprentice and it seemed all he did was grumble.

"I know" Jaypaw sighed; "I just wish I could have a little excitement; nothing important ever happens in the medicine cat den".

"We save lives" Leafpool replied, "We heal wounds and help Queens give birth; that makes a huge difference Jaypaw" his mother reminded him.

"I'm sorry Leafpool; Leafheart" Jaypaw apologized; "I just wish that I could use my claws and teeth instead of herbs to fight".

"If you were a warrior then Skyclan wouldn't dare get in arguments with us" Seedclaw meowed; his eyes sparkling with mischief, believe me; your tongue's sharp enough as it is" Jaypaw purred and left it at that. Jaypaw turned to his mentor and asked:

"Can I go and eat now?"

"Sure; just be back soon" she meowed.

"Ok" Jaypaw padded out of the den and into the clearing; by now he easily knew where the fresh kill pile was. He swiftly chose a mouse for himself and settled down nearby by. Suddenly a warm pelt brushed against him and familiar scent washed over him.

"Hey Jaypaw" Lionpaw settled down beside him and took a bite of the fish he was eating; Dawnclan hunted all of the prey all four of the original clans did; including fish.

"Lionpaw; what's up" Jaypaw tucked into the mouse; his favorite prey.

"Toadtail said that Foxkit and Molekit will be becoming apprentices soon" Lionpaw told him.

"That's good" Adderpaw meowed as he settled down on Jaypaw's other side.

"Maybe your assessment will be soon" Jaypaw flicked his tail at his brother and friend.

"I still have a little more ways to go" Adderpaw reminded him.

"True" Lionpaw agreed.

It had been a long day for Jaypaw; he was just now finally settling down in his nest. Skyclan had attacked Dawnclan's hunting patrol; stating they needed more territory. Jaypaw let his eyes close and was soon asleep.

"Jaypaw" a voice whispered. Jaypaw's eyes flickered open. He was in the middle of a den similar to Dawnclan's medicine cat den. Nearby a small grey and white she cat slept on her own nest. Herbs were lined along the wall; this was a medicine cat den. This must be one of the original clan's! Jaypaw thought excitedly.

"Welcome to Thunderclan Jaypaw" a female voice said. He stood up and turned towards the entrance to the den. A blue grey she cat with deep blue eyes stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked. He always could see in his dreams; but no dream had ever been this vivid before.

"I'm Bluestar; the former leader of Thunderclan" the she cat said.

"You're a Starclan cat aren't you!" he exclaimed. Leafpool and Leafheart had told him that sometimes Starclan visited cats in dreams to tell them something.

"Yes" she said; "Come with me I want to show you something young one" she left the den and went outside into the clearing; Jaypaw followed her. As soon as he was outside he realized that he was in the remains of an old twoleg nest.

"What do you want to show me Bluestar?" he asked.

"Remember this scent Jaypaw; you will need it later on she flicked her tail. Jaypaw closed his eyes and breathed in deeply; memorizing the scent; then he opened his eyes again.

"Why will I need it?" he asked; but Bluestar and the camp had already begun to fade.

"There will be three; one will be lost in love far from home; another falling into the claws of darkness and the last must take a stand to save the clans" she whispered as she disappeared.

"Wait! What do you mean! Please tell me more!" Jaypaw shouted.

"Jaypaw? Jaypaw are you ok?" Leafpool's voice flooded through the dream. Jaypaw jerked awake. He was once again blind; and back in his own nest in Dawnclan; but Thunderclan scent still clung in his memory as had the camp. Thunderclan; was that one of the original clans? It had to be! Was one of his parents from there? And why had Bluestar shown him; and just what did the prophecy she had given him mean?

"Jaypaw you ok?" Leafpool asked again. "You were clawing at your nest and growling."

"Yes; I'm fine just a nightmare" he lied.

**This chapter takes place in Warriors: Power of Three: Outcast; or at least in the timeline of it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Who do you want to fall madly and deeply in love with whom? Has to be from the original clans and from the obvious three! Please comment.**

**Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Creektail-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Fireblaze-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormeye-grey tom

Harrystrike-brown tom

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Featherfur-light brown she cat with green eyes

Snowpaw-white she cat

Streampaw-tortoiseshell tom

Redpaw-dark ginger tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat (Amberkit, and Greykit )Harveymoon

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom

Deputy: Toadtail-black and white tom

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat

Leafheart-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors:

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and underbelly

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Rainleap- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws

Stormblaze-silver tom

Owlwhisker-dark grey tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Adderpaw

Mistypool-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-cat with few black speckles in her fur; dark blue eyes

Seedclaw-tiny calico tom with amber eyes

Ravenheart - midnight black she-kit with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes

Apprentices:

Shrewpaw-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Adderpaw-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Jaypaw-blue grey tom with blind blue eyes

Lionpaw-golden tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw-black she cat with green eyes

Queens

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes(Foxkit, and Molekit)Nightpelt

Bluetail-grey she cat()Owlwhisker

**Chapter Three**

Lionpaw bounded over to his sister Hollypaw and jumped on her.

"Hey" she squeaked in surprise but then batted at his belly with her hind legs.

"Is this a private party?" Shrewpaw threw himself into the play-fight and swatted at Lionpaw's head. Lionpaw nipped his friend's tail.

"Come and get me Shrew" Hollypaw batted at Shrewpaw's hind leg; and the tom whipped around and slapped her nose with his paw. Lionpaw took Shrewpaw's tail in his mouth gently and swiped a paw at his friend's shoulder.

"No fair!" Shrewpaw complained; he whipped his tail out of Lionpaw's mouth and spun around in a circle; swiping a paw at his den-mates from time to time. Toadtail sat down nearby along with Crowstar to watch the apprentices battle.

"I'm dizzy now" Shrewpaw sat down heavily.

"That was a very impressive move Shrewpaw" Crowstar commented.

"Thanks Crowstar" Shrewpaw dipped his head to his leader.

"Do me a favor Shrewpaw and fetch your brother and your mentors; I want to have a word with the four of you" Crowstar told him. The tom's eyes lit up and he quickly dashed off. Lionpaw exchanged a glance with Hollypaw.

"They're going to have their assessment aren't they" she said.

"Probable; or they're going to be made warriors now; after all they did do well in that one battle with Skyclan" Lionpaw pointed out.

"Who did well?" Jaypaw sat down between them.

"Oh hi Jay; we think that Adderpaw and Shrewpaw are going to be made warriors" Hollpaw explained.

"Oh" Jaypaw seemed oddly distracted; usually he was interested in this stuff.

"Wait; isn't Foxkit and Molekit old enough to become apprentices?" Lionpaw commented.

"Crowstar will probable name their mentors tonight" Hollypaw agreed.

"Hm?" Jaypaw was obviously not paying attention.

"What's up? You seem distracted" Lionpaw nudged his brother.

"Oh just thinking about stuff" Jaypaw replied.

"About what" Hollypaw asked.

"Nothing important Holly" Jaypaw rested his tail on her back.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here in the clearing for a clan meeting" Crowstar yowled; instantly the clan came into the clearing. Hollypaw, Lionpaw and Jaypaw remained where they were; a few tail lengths in front of their leader and father.

"Foxkit; Molekit step forward please" Crowstar beckoned the kits forward with his tail. The dark furred she cat; Molekit bounded forward, whiskers and paws trembling with excitement; while her brother Foxkit followed more slowly; but his eyes were shining.

"Molekit until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Molepaw; your mentor will be Seedclaw" the two cats touched noses and Crowstar turned to Foxkit-"Foxkit until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Foxpaw; your mentor will be Stormblaze" the two toms touched noses and moved into the crowd; Shrewpaw and Adderpaw moved to the front of the crowd.

"Shrewpaw, Adderpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Ccrowstar asked.

"I do" Adderpaw said firmly.

"I do" Shrewpaw repeated.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names form this moment on; Shrewpaw you will be known as Shrewflight in honor of your skill shown in battle; Adderpaw you will be known as Adderbite in honor of your powerful and sometimes sharp tongue very useful in persuasion" Crowstar said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Creektail-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Fireblaze-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormeye-grey tom

Harrystrike-brown tom

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Featherfur-light brown she cat with green eyes

Snowpaw-white she cat

Streampaw-tortoiseshell tom

Redpaw-dark ginger tom

Amberpaw-light brown she cat

Greypaw-grey tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom

Deputy: Toadtail-black and white tom

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat

Leafheart-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors:

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and underbelly

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes

Rainleap- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws

Stormblaze-silver tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Owlwhisker-dark grey tom with blue eyes

Mistypool-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-cat with few black speckles in her fur; dark blue eyes

Seedclaw-tiny calico tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Molepaw

Ravenheart - midnight black she-cat with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes

Shrewflight-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Adderbite-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES

Jaypaw-blue grey tom with blind blue eyes

Lionpaw-golden tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw-black she cat with green eyes

Foxpaw-ginger tom

Molepaw-dark golden brown she cat

Queens

Bluetail-grey she cat(Ashkit,Blackkit )Owlwhisker

**Chapter four**

"Hello? Bluestar?" Jaypaw called into the forest; he was once again in the Thunderclan camp.

"I'm here" the she cat purred from behind him. Jaypaw spun around and gave a sigh of relief. Then he decided to ask her about the prophecy; but before he could about his mouth she spun around and headed towards the camp's entrance.

"Hey wait!" he called racing after her.

"Look around you and remember this scent" she told him briskly. He did as she had asked and eventually they stopped by the edge of the lake.

"I-I still don't see how this place or these clans involves me" he panted.

"You will Jaypaw; ancestry is something that you will learn matters very much" She gave his ear a quick lick before standing up.

"You are very special Jaypaw; both you and your brother and sister; remember that" she told him before she began to fade away.

Hollypaw's P.O.V

"Alright Hollypaw; would you like to show Foxpaw the typical hunter's crouch" Flowerfall and Stormblaze were training their apprentices together in a small clearing not far from camp.

"Sure" Hollypaw easily fell into the hunter's crouch and Foxpaw quickly copied her.

"Good Foxpaw; now try stalking a pretend mouse" Stormblaze instructed.

"Ok" the tom mewed. Flowerfall had Hollypaw practicing her fighting moves and eventually her hunting crouches while Stormblaze taught Foxpaw simple fighting and hunting techniques.

"Hey Flowerfall; can I try hunting on my own for a little while?" Hollypaw asked. Flowerfall glanced back at her and nodded.

"Ok; we'll meet back at camp; I'd like to get some hunting in myself" she said; "why don't you hunt by the main stream and move towards the border with Skyclan." Flowerfall flicked her tail in the stream's general direction.

"Ok; see you back at camp" Hollypaw said heading away from the clearing. She soon found a black bird pecking around for food at the roots of a birch tree and killed it with a swift blow to the neck. She buried it and continued on.

"Hey!" She spat startled; she had nearly run into Jaypaw; who must've been gathering herbs for Leafheart and Leafpool.

"Huh? Hollypaw what are you doing out here; I thought Flowerfall was training you today" he said; looking up in surprise.

"She was; but then she decided to have us hunt instead" she meowed calmly; "what are you doing out here"

"Oh um; collecting borage; why?" Jaypaw seemed oddly distracted; that was strange for him; he was never distracted.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Hollypaw sat down beside her brother.

"You remember when we were kits and Leafpool used to tell us about how Starclan sometimes gave prophecies to certain medicine cats?" Jaypaw mewed.

"Yeah" Hollypaw gave her brother's ear a comforting lick.

"Well; this starclan cat showed up in one of my dreams; her name is Bluestar; she-she's from one of the original clans and she told me this prophecy" Jaypaw said. Hollypaw couldn't believe it; her brother had met a Starclan warrior and one from the original clans to boot!

"Did she say anything about the clans! What was her clan! Did she say anything about our parents' old clans!" Hollypaw stood up and quickly circled her brother in excitement.

"Keep your voice down!" he hissed.

"Right, right sorry" she sat back down beside him.

"She said she was from Thunderclan; she had me memorize the camp's scent. I-I think we're met to go there; you, me and Lionpaw." Jaypaw explained.

"Go there? How? We've never been outside our territory except for gatherings. How would we find the original clans and our way back home. We're just apprentices" Hollypaw said confused.

"I know; but I still can't shake the feeling" Jaypaw sighed; "I just had to tell someone".

"You didn't tell Leafpool or Leafheart?" Hollypaw asked surprised.

"No. When we get back to camp; let's tell Lionpaw" Jaypaw suggested.

"Ok" Hollypaw agreed.

Lionpaw's P.O.V

"Wait; so Thunderclan's another clan; far from here; how would we even get there?" Lionpaw asked; they had just told him about what Jaypaw had told Hollypaw. Currently they were sitting near the stream so no one would over hear their conversation.

"I don't know; but I can't ignore it; Bluestar came to me for a reason and I want to know why" Jaypaw dug his claws into the earth.

"Maybe when we're warriors we could go visit and learn more abour our origins and" Lionpaw began.

"What! We're Dawnclan cats! I want to earn my clan's trust not run away!" Hollypaw spat; her fur bristling.

"We wouldn't" Jaypaw soothed her; "let's just try and find out more by asking around ok?"

"Fine; but I'm loyal to Dawnclan; no other clan" Hollypaw said quickly.

"I'm ok with it" Lionnpaw agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Creektail-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Fireblaze-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormeye-grey tom

Harrystrike-brown tom

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Featherfur-light brown she cat with green eyes

Snowpaw-white she cat

Streampaw-tortoiseshell tom

Redpaw-dark ginger tom

Amberpaw-light brown she cat

Greypaw-grey tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom

Deputy: Toadtail-black and white tom

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat

Leafheart-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors:

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and underbelly

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes

Rainleap- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws

Stormblaze-silver tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Owlwhisker-dark grey tom with blue eyes

Mistypool-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-cat with few black speckles in her fur; dark blue eyes

Seedclaw-tiny calico tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Molepaw

Ravenheart - midnight black she-cat with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes

Shrewflight-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Adderbite-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES

Jaypaw-blue grey tom with blind blue eyes

Lionpaw-golden tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw-black she cat with green eyes

Foxpaw-ginger tom

Molepaw-dark golden brown she cat

Queens

Bluetail-grey she cat(Ashkit,Blackkit )Owlwhisker

**Chapter five**

"Hey Crowstar" Lionpaw greeted his father; whom was busy eating a rabbit; his father always seemed to choose rabbits over any other prey.

"Hello Lionpaw; who's training going?" Crowstar flicked his tail at his golden furred son.

"Good; hey I have a-um a question; you mentioned when I was a kit that you were from another clan; what was that clan?" Lionpaw asked.

"Lionpaw; I don't like talking about it; it-it makes me miss my old friends" he told his son.

"I know; but what was it called; just out of curiosity" Lionpaw said; "I want to know about the other clans in case they ever come here and attack us" Lionpaw lied; he hated lying to his father it felt like having a bone stuck in his throat; but it was the only way to learn more.

"It was called Windclan; we lived on the moor; but I don't think you'll ever meet them Lionpaw; they're a very long ways away; farther then the mountains" Crowstar told him.

"Oh ok; so they would never be a threat?" Lionpaw pressed.

"No; not likely; they'd have to go through the mountains to get to us; and I doubt they would want to do that; last time I saw the clans they were happy beside the lake" Crowstar didn't realize that he had just given Lionpaw plenty of information.

"So they wouldn't want to take over our territory" Lionpaw mewed; "ok never mind then; oh yeah when's our assessment?"

"Should be pretty soon" Crowstar quietly began grooming himself.

"Ook thanks" Lionpaw bounded away; heading to the medicine cat den.

"Hey Leafheart; is Jaypaw here?" Lionpaw asked quickly.

"Yeah; I'm here" Jaypaw said from inside.

"Can we talk for a sec?" Lionpaw asked; his claws tearing at the grass.

"Can I?" Jaypaw asked his mentor.

"Sure go ahead Jaypaw" Leafheart replied.

"Just don't get into any mischief" Leafpool added as Jaypaw came out of the den.

"Let's find Hollypaw; I have some news" Lionpaw whispered to his brother.

"Ok" Jaypaw said suddenly excited. They quickly found her returning from a border patrol; they bounded over to her.

"Hollypaw; we need to talk" Lionpaw told her softly as they passed her. Hollypaw looked up at them and gave a small nod; showing she understood; Jaypaw and Lionpaw headed to the stream and waited for their sister to join them; a few heartbeats later she did.

"What'd you learn?" Hollypaw and Jaypaw demanded.

"I managed to get our dad to tell me some things about the original clans; He's from a clan that lives on the moor; they're called Windclan; they and the other clans live by-"

"A lake; a big lake" Jaypaw suddenly asked; "There was lake in my dream; Bluestar took me down there and told me to remember it".

"He didn't say how big it was; but he did mention a lake; and guess what else he said when I asked if there was any chance they would attack us" Lionpaw said.

"Really; that was your cover story" Hollypaw said.

"Um; yeah; anyway he said they did try to attack us; they would have to go through the mountains to do so; they're past the mountains!" Lionpaw said excitedly.

"That's great Lionpaw! We at least know where they could be" Hollypaw meowed.

"Yeah; I-I think we could find them now if we wanted to" Jaypaw said; "and we know two of the clans' names; Thunderclan and Windclan. That's two of the four".

"If we can find out the other two's names then maybe we can uncover the our history and maybe learn more about the original clans; we know that the medicine cats can't have kits; and that just like here you can't have a mate in another clan" Hollypaw said.

"There's something else too" Jaypaw added.

"What" Lionpaw asked.

"What" Hollypaw echoed.

"There was a prophecy Bluestar told me; she said There will be three; one will be lost in love far from home; another falling into the claws of darkness and the last must take a stand to save the clans; I-I think we might be the three. And that's why we have to learn more about the clans; because we have to save them" Jaypaw explained.

"Why would the prophecy involve us; we're not even living with the original clans" Hollypaw asked.

"I don't know; but I think that the original clans hold the answers to this prophecy; and I will find them; no matter what" Jaypaw said; "one way or another I'll find out what it means".

"I'm with you Jay; one hundred percent" Lionpaw said.

"Same; let's just wait until after we become warriors and full-fledged medicine cats to go there" Hollypaw meowed; "even though it does go against the warrior code".

"Thanks guys; I know we'll figure it out" Jaypaw purred.


	6. Chapter 6

**Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Creektail-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Fireblaze-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormeye-grey tom

Harrystrike-brown tom

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Featherfur-light brown she cat with green eyes

Snowpaw-white she cat

Streampaw-tortoiseshell tom

Redpaw-dark ginger tom

Amberpaw-light brown she cat

Greypaw-grey tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom

Deputy: Toadtail-black and white tom

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat

Leafheart-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors:

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and underbelly

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes

Rainleap- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws

Stormblaze-silver tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Owlwhisker-dark grey tom with blue eyes

Mistypool-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-cat with few black speckles in her fur; dark blue eyes

Seedclaw-tiny calico tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Molepaw

Ravenheart - midnight black she-cat with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes

Shrewflight-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Adderbite-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES

Jaypaw-blue grey tom with blind blue eyes

Lionpaw-golden tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw-black she cat with green eyes

Foxpaw-ginger tom

Molepaw-dark golden brown she cat

Queens

Bluetail-grey she cat(Ashkit,Blackkit )Owlwhisker

**Chapter Six**

Hollypaw slowly moved forward; her belly barely brushing the ground; in front of her was a mouse; cleaning its whiskers. She checked her position one last time before pouncing; the mouse sqeaked as she nipped its neck; ending its life.

"Easy" Hollypaw purred burying it; so she could go collect it later; suddenly a powerful and strong scent it her. It didn't smell like anything she had scented before; but it was cat scent just very strange cat scent. Voices suddenly reached her ears; straining to hear more she slowly followed the noise and scent till both were over whelming. She soon found an old half finished two-leg nest and squeezed inside, where she was shocked to see clan cats going about their business.

"Huh?" she gasped.

"Hey Hollypaw; what's wrong" a grey she cat with blue eyes asked.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" she took a step back.

"What do you mean? I'm your best friend Cinderheart goofy furball" the she cat purred.

"What! No you're not I've never met you!" Hollypaw took another step back; accidently colliding with a dark ginger she cat with a white paw.

"Oops sorry uh um" Hollypaw stared at the ginger she cat.

"Are you ok Hollypaw?" the ginger she cat asked.

"I think something's wrong; she says she doesn't know me" Cinderheart told the ginger she cat with the white paw.

"Wh-who are you?" Hollypaw breathed.

"I'm Squirrelflight; your aunt; Hollypaw are you ok? Did you hit your head or something." Squirrelflight asked; then she turned her head and called in a loud voice:

"Leafpool; I think something's wrong with your daughter; she doesn't remember us" instantly her mother came out of a crevice in the wall and rushed over;

"Hollypaw what's wrong!" she demanded checking her over.

"Leafpool; what's going on where's Toadtail; Flowerfall; our clan mates; who are these cats" Hollypaw asked; she wrinkled her nose; "they smell funny"

"They're our clan mates Hollypaw" Leafpool said in surprise.

"Who's Flowerfall and Toadtail?" Cinderheart asked.

"Where am i?" Hollypaw demanded.

"You're in camp Hollypaw where else would you be?" Cinderheart mewoed; nervously.

"What's going on" a big dark brown tom with amber eyes stepped forward.

"Cloudtail, Berrynose go get Firestar; something's wrong with Hollypaw" a the tom told a white tom with blue eyes and a cream colored tom. The two cats nodded and rushed off.

"What's wrong with Hollypaw Lionpaw?" a young white she cat asked Hollypaw's brother whom stood nearby with a golden brown tom.

"Hush Icepaw" the golden brown tom told her.

'Yes Brackenfur" Hollypaw heard the white she cat say.

"Where am i?" Hollypaw repeated.

"In camp; where you belong" a tom cat's voice answered her. Hollypaw turned to see a tom with holly green eyes coming into the camp; his pelt the color of flame; behind him was a pale ginger she cat and grey tom with yellow eyes; Cloudtail and Berrynose were with them.

"What clan camp" Hollypaw stood stiff legged; her fur beginning to bristle with alarm.

"Thunderclan; duh Hollypaw. What's up with you?" Jaypaw pushed his way through the growing crowd of cats to stand beside Cinderheart.

"T-Thunderclan" Hollypaw stammered.

"Yes; where else would you be" Crowstar asked; he was standing beside the tom, Cloudtail.

"Crowfeather I think your daughter is delusional" Brambleclaw whispered to her father.

"Crowfeather? His name is Crowstar! He's the leader of Dawnclan, my clan!" she hissed; unsheathing her claws.

"Hollypaw; I'm not leader of anything; especially not since I left Windclan after the whoel forbidden mate thing" Crowfeather shook his head in bewilderment.

"Hollypaw; calm down; we're your clan mates; we just want you to be ok" Cinderheart gave her ear a friendly lick. Hollypaw turned her head to meet the she cat's gaze.

"This is Thunderclan?" she whispered.

"Yes Hollypaw; it's where you belong; why else would you be here" Cinderheart told her.

"I-I think I just ate a bad mouse Cinderheart" Hollypaw said; she felt herself relaxing; suddenly realizing it was just a dream based off her new knowledge of the clans.

"Here eat this; it'll help soothe you" Leafpool set a bundle of leaves down in front of her.

"Thanks Leafpool; I think I'm fine now" Hollypaw quickly gulped down the herbs and swiped her tongue around her muzzle.

"Sorry to scare you all; I just had a bad mouse that's all" she told them.

"Thank Starclan that was all it was" Firestar purred in relief.

"Hollypaw! Hollypaw!" she felt someone poke her with their claw. She stood up to avoid getting poked again.

"Hollypaw wake up!" suddenly her green eyes flew open; Lionpaw stood over her; his amber eyes burning with worry.

"Are you ok?" he demanded; "you were mewing in your sleep".

"Yeah I'm fine; just an exciting dream that's all" Hollypaw gave her ruffled pelt a few licks.

"About what" Molepaw asked; she and her brother Foxpaw were both up now.

"Dogs attacking camp and us chasing them off" Hollypaw lied; she didn't want anyone to know about her dream; it had felt too real to be just a dream; it had been so vivid and well real.

Lionpaw's P.O.V

"Come on Lionpaw; time for dawn patrol" Toadtail's voice woke Lionpaw with a start; after he had discovered his sister mewing loudly in her sleep he had had a hard time getting back to sleep.

"Coming Toadtail" he called; stretching before heading out of the den. The sun was already high in the sky; it was sunhigh.

"Hey; the dawn patrol already left didn't they" he meowed.

"Yep; but it's time for Hollypaw's and your assessment" Toadtail said; "Flowerfall and Hollypaw are in the training clearing we'll meet them there before we begin." Lionpaw quickly followed Toadtail out of camp and into the forest before they arrived at the clearing; as his mentor had said; his sister and her mentor were already there. Hollypaw seemed oddly distracted.

"Okay; Hollypaw; you'll head to the border with the unknown lands; Lionpaw; you'll hunt near the stream and up towards the border with Skyclan; alright" Flowerfall told them. Both cats nodded and headed out into the forest. Lionpaw quickly found and killed two sparrows and a rabbit. Soon he was bringing his catch back to camp; it took him two trips to bring it all back.

"Good job Lionpaw" Flameheart told him.

"Thanks Flameheart" he told her purring happily. Hollypaw came into the camp carrying two squirrels and a mouse; she set her catch down on the fresh kill pile. Toadtail and Flowerfall were talking to Crowstar nearby.

"How'd you do?" he asked her.

"Okay; I guess; I could have done better if I had been assigned a different area" she told him. "And yourself"

"I did good" Lionpaw told her.

"Let all cats gather in the main clearing for a clan meeting" Crowstar's yowl surprised them; but both were burning with excitement. When all the cats were out in the clearing; Crowstar beckoned them forward. Lionpaw caught a glimpse of Jaypaw sitting towards the front by Leafpool.

"Lionpaw; Hollypaw; do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Crowstar asked them; his eyes shining with delight.

"I do" Hollypaw meowed calmly.

"I do" Lionpaw echoed.

Hollypaw's P.O.V

"Then by the powers of Starclan; I give you your warrior names; from this moment on Lionpaw you will be known as Lionblaze, Hollypaw you will be known as Hollyleaf; Dawnclan welcomes you as full warriors" Crowstar said. Secretly and fo no apparent reason Hollyleaf secretly wished it had been Thunderclan welcoming them; No she thought; this is my clan! Dawnclan is my home; not Thunderclan!

"Then why do you want to know more about Thunderclan?" a female voice whispered to her. I don't know; maybe because of the prophecy Jaypaw told us she thought; hoping it was true.


	7. Chapter 7

**Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Creektail-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Fireblaze-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormeye-grey tom

Harrystrike-brown tom

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Featherfur-light brown she cat with green eyes

Snowpaw-white she cat

Streampaw-tortoiseshell tom

Redpaw-dark ginger tom

Amberpaw-light brown she cat

Greypaw-grey tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom

Deputy: Toadtail-black and white tom

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat

Leafheart-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors:

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and underbelly

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes

Rainleap- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws

Stormblaze-silver tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Owlwhisker-dark grey tom with blue eyes

Mistypool-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-cat with few black speckles in her fur; dark blue eyes

Seedclaw-tiny calico tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Molepaw

Ravenheart - midnight black she-cat with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes

Shrewflight-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Adderbite-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Lionblaze-golden tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf-black she cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES

Jaypaw-blue grey tom with blind blue eyes

Foxpaw-ginger tom

Molepaw-dark golden brown she cat

Queens

Bluetail-grey she cat(Ashkit,Blackkit )Owlwhisker

**Chapter Seven**

"Jaypaw; are you ready?" Leafpool asked; she and Leafheart were taking him for the first time to the mooncave where he would receive his true name and responsibilities as a medicine cat.

"Yes" he said walking over to her.

"Alright stay close" Leafheart told him; the two she cats flanked him on either side as they led him out of the territory and into the gorge. I hate being blind; maybe when I'm used to going to the mooncave; no one will fuss over me anymore he thought but sighed knowing it wouldn't happen. A moment later his whiskers brushed against the sides of the cave.

"Stand here" Leafpool nudged him over into a section of the cave.

"Jaypaw do you promise to help heal all clan cats even at the cost of your life?" Leafpool asked.

"I do" Jaypaw promised. And maybe just maybe learn more about the original clans too he thought.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name; from this moment on Jaypaw you will ne known as Jayfeather" Leafpool told him.

"Now lay down and press your nose to the wall and Starclan will come and greet you" Leafheart added gently. Too bad this won't be my first time; but maybe I can get some answers Jayfeather thought. Jayfeather settled down and turned his head so that his nose was touching the wall; almost instantly he fell into a deep sleep.

"Jayfeather" a voice whispered to him; it sounded far away. Jayfeather opened his eyes and was shocked to realize he was in a different cave then the one he was originally in; instead he was lying next to a pool of water' with moonlight reflecting in it.

"Welcome to the moonpool Jayfeather" a voice whispered to him. Jayfeather stood up and turned around expecting to see Bluestar but no one was there.

"Hello? Bluestar?" Jayfeather meowed.

"Jayfeather" the voice whispered; it seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

"Who's there" he hissed.

"Listen to your heart young one; you have a difficult path ahead of you and your littermates; remember to stay strong and you won't go wrong" the voice told him; it was soft like the wind and it didn't come from just one spot; it came from everywhere.

"What do you mean! Tell me!" Jayfeather snarled unsheathing his claws and sheathing them impatiently.

Lionblaze's P.O.V

"Lionstar; Skyclan is attacking!" Shrewflight burst into the den; Lionblaze sat up abruptly.

"What!" he burst out of the den with Shrewflight behind him. Sure enough they were; but there were other cats too; there were too many cats to just be Skyclan and Dawnclan.

"Thunderclan attacked us too" Shrewflight said before a black she cat jumped onto him; tearing out his throat.

'Shrewflight!" Lionblaze dug his claws deep into the she cat's back; she spun around and fled. Lionblaze flung himself into the heart of the battle; suddenly he realized that most of his clans mates including his mother and father were dead; their blood staining the fround.

"No!" he yowled when he saw Hollyleaf's belly ripped open; killing her istantly; the flame colored tom turned around; his holly green eyes gleaming savagely. Lionblaze attacked him; the fire colored tom matched every one of Lionblaze's blows with one of his own.

"Let me help you" a voice whispered to him; suddenly Lionblaze's left front paw moved on it's own and slashed open the fire colored tom's throat spilling his blood onto the ground; the tom was dead.

"Our leader's dead retreat!" he heard a cat yowl. Suddenly the clearing became empty except for the dead bodies of his clanmates.

"No; this-this has to be a dream" Lionblaze growled; shaking his head trying to wake up.

"This is your clan's future if you don't do something to stop the clans from ever crossing the mountains" the same voice whispered to him. It was distinctively male.

"How?" Lionblaze stared at Jaypaw and Hollyleaf's dead bodies.

"You must discover the truth about the clans" the voice whispered.

Hollyleaf's P.O.V

"Come one Hollyleaf; let's go hunting" Cinderheart meowed. Her blue eyes shining; they were sitting in Thunderclan's camp outside of the warrior's den.

"Ok Cinderheart; lead the way" Hollyleaf let her dream-best friend take the lead as they headed out of the camp.

"Looks like the apprentices are stuck on moss duty" Hollyleaf commented as they passed the ginger and white cats.

"You mean Foxpaw and Icepaw; yeah; but they should be becoming warriors soon; or at least have their assessment soon" Cinderheart was the third time Hollyleaf had dreamed she was living in Thunderclan and by now was used to the territory and dream.

"Look a mouse" Hollyleaf whispered to her dream friend. Cinderheart nodded and they separated ad snuck up on it; the mouse spotted Cinderheart and ran in the opposite direction; right into Hollyleaf's claws. She quickly killed and the two cats shared it.

"This is nice" Hollyleaf didn't have any best friends in Dawnclan besides her brothers so it was nice to have a dream and in it a best friend. Suddenly yowls of alarm filled the air; it was coming from the Thunderclan camp!

"That sound like it came from camp!" Cinderheart and Hollyleaf bolted towards the camp; a moment later they burst into camp and saw cats fighting; strange smelling cats were attacking her dream clan!

"Windclan!" Cinderheart attacked a nearby Windclan cat. Windclan; that was her father's old clan! Hollyleaf spotted her father; whom in her dreams was known as Crowfeather was battling a dark tabby she cat. Hollyleaf attacked the nearest Windclan cat and before she knew it; she was falling; and falling fast. Suddenly she hit water; it was far too dark to see anything; but she could hear her dream clan mates' yowls of panic and fear.

"Thunderclan faces a threat unlike any other" a voice whispered near her. Hollyleaf's claws snagged on something and she pulled herself onto dry land; still trying to find her clan mates; their yowls drowning out and she realized that she could no longer hear them.

"Cinderheart! Squirrelflight!" she yowled desperately trying to see them.

"And the three will either save or destroy the clans" the voice meowed.

"Hollyleaf! Hollyleaf wake up; it's just a nightmare" she felt Stormblaze nudging her. She woke with a start and felt safe instantly when she realized she was still in her nest; her brother Lionblaze sleeping soundly beside her.

"You ok Hollyleaf" Stormblaze asked.

"Yeah; yeah it was just a nightmare" Hollyleaf mewed; I have to find out what's happening in the original clans! I have to find out what that mouse-brained prophecy means!

"Where are you going" Lionblaze suddenly asked; she had stood up after Stormblaze had fallen back to sleep.

"I have to talk to Jaypaw" she meowed.

"He's at the mooncave receiving his true name; remember" Lionblaze reminded her standing up.

"Ok; well when he gets back we need to talk; privately" she said.

_Just so you guys know; this'll be a fairly long story. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Creektail-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Fireblaze-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormeye-grey tom

Harrystrike-brown tom

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Featherfur-light brown she cat with green eyes

Snowpaw-white she cat

Streampaw-tortoiseshell tom

Redpaw-dark ginger tom

Amberpaw-light brown she cat

Greypaw-grey tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom

Deputy: Toadtail-black and white tom

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat

Leafheart-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Apprentice, Jayfeather

Warriors:

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and underbelly

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes

Rainleap- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws

Stormblaze-silver tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Owlwhisker-dark grey tom with blue eyes

Mistypool-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-cat with few black speckles in her fur; dark blue eyes

Seedclaw-tiny calico tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Molepaw

Ravenheart - midnight black she-cat with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes

Shrewflight-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Adderbite-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Lionblaze-golden tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf-black she cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES

Jayfeather-blue grey tom with blind blue eyes

Foxpaw-ginger tom

Molepaw-dark golden brown she cat

Queens

Bluetail-grey she cat(Ashkit,Blackkit )Owlwhisker

**Chapter Eight**

"Jaypaw wake up; wake up!" Hollyleaf poked her brother awake; it wasn't even dawn yet and she and Lionblaze wanted to talk about their dreams with him; the ones that involved the original clans.

"What? It's not even dawn yet" Jayfeather complained as he sat up.

"Sorry; but we need to talk now!" Lionblaze said urgently. Jayfeather seemingly sensed their impatience and followed them out of the den and camp; they eventually stopped by the stream; hopefully the dawn patrol wouldn't come this way.

"And by the way; It's Jayfeather now" Jayfeather meowed proudly. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze purred and brushed muzzles with their brother as a show of congratulations.

"Anyway we needed to talk?" Jayfeather said.

"Yes; we have to find a way to get to the clans; it's important!" Lionblaze meowed.

"What! Like actually go there! No way; I-I'm loyal to Dawnclan!" Hollyleaf spat; her fur starting to bristle. Lionblaze tilted his head; was his sister hiding something? No; Hollyleaf told them everything especially since they were very close.

"Holly" Lionblaze began warily; he didn't want to set her off again; "we've all had dreams involving the clans; that has to mean that Starclan wants us to go there; why else would they send us those dreams"

"And Starclan created the warrior code; so we wouldn't actually be braking the warrior code" Jayfeather added.

"And we might learn something that might save our clan one day" Lionblaze said meaningfully; he hadn't told his siblings exactly what his dream had been; only that it had involved Thunderclan. He shuddered silently as he remembered his dream; the screams of dying cats and the look of pure hatred in the Thunderclan cats' eyes.

"Ok; so suppose we do go; how will we even find them? Or how will we explain our disappearance to the clan when we get back? How will we even leave without them noticing?" Hollyleaf questioned; her green eyes glowing in the darkness. Silence greeted her words; overhead the sun started to rise; the dawn patrol would be out soon.

"Simple, we go through the mountains and find the lake; that's where we'll find the clans. We tell them I scented strange cats so I went off to find them; you two saw I was missing and followed me thus we got lost; and I don't know about the last one" Jayfeather said finally.

"We could leave at a gathering; that would give us the perfect excuse not to tell our clan leader about scenting strange cats" Hollyleaf put in.

"Ok; so we just have to make sure we all go to the next gathering" Lionblaze meowed; "simple enough; we're the clan leader's kits"

"Great; this might just work!" Jayfeather meowed.

Hollyleaf's Point of View

"Hey Crowstar" Hollyleaf mewed; she was out hunting with her father; it was the perfect opportunity to ask her father to let her and her brothers go to the gathering; despite her brother's declarations of it being Starclan's will she still felt guilty about agreeing to go. Part of her wanted to run all the way to Thunderclan and see if her dream clan mates were real and if they were join them; the other part of her wanted to stay in her home territory forever and never leave.

"Yeah" Crowstar said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Can my brothers and I go to the gathering tonight; we didn't get to go together last time" she lied; if there was one thing she hated doing it was lying; especially to her own father.

"I don't see why not; but didn't you three go last time?" Crowstar glanced at his daughter. She looked away; pretending to be scenting for prey.

"No; I didn't but Jay and Lion did" it felt like there was a bone in her throat. Her mouth went dry when she realized that he was staring at her suspiciously.

"Is there something you want to tell me Hollyleaf" he asked. _Don't give away your plan! Don't give away your plan! Think of something to say! She screamed at herself mentally; _but her tongue was frozen.

"I-I-I; um ok you got me; we're just really excited about this gathering; you know since we got out warrior names and well we kind of want to show off just a little" she had to admit it was slowly getting easier to lie; not that that was a good thing.

"Why didn't you just say so Holly; of course you three can go" Crowstar purred. Hollyleaf gave a sigh of relief.

"Really, thanks Crowstar" Hollyleaf purred.

"I smell mouse; you can have this one" Crowstar meowed indicating to where a large fat mouse was sitting in the shade of an oak tree. Hollyleaf settled into a crouch and quickly stalked it before pouncing; it didn't even have time to squeak as she bit its neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Skyclan**

Leader: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Frecklewish

Warriors: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elbonyclaw- striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Bouncefire - ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud - small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Sageear - pale gray tom (son of Petalnose and Rainfur)

Creektail-silvery she cat

Nettlepaw-dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

Fireblaze-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Stormeye-grey tom

Harrystrike-brown tom

Apprentices:

Frecklewish - mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs(medicine cat apprentice)

Featherfur-light brown she cat with green eyes

Snowpaw-white she cat

Streampaw-tortoiseshell tom

Redpaw-dark ginger tom

Amberpaw-light brown she cat

Greypaw-grey tom

Queens:

Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

Mintfur- gray tabby she-cat

Elders:

Litchenfur - gray mottled she-cat

**Dawnclan**

Leader: Crowstar-dark grey, almost black tom

Deputy: Toadtail-black and white tom

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool-light brown tabby she cat

Leafheart-brown she cat with four white paws and a black tail tip

Apprentice, Jayfeather

Warriors:

Nightpelt-black tom with two white paws

Flowerfall-light brown she cat with green eyes

Vinetail- light grey tom with white paws and underbelly

Flameheart-dark ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes

Rainleap- dark grey she with a light grey muzzle and paws

Stormblaze-silver tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Owlwhisker-dark grey tom with blue eyes

Mistypool-Beautiful, dark grey-bluish she-cat with few black speckles in her fur; dark blue eyes

Seedclaw-tiny calico tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Molepaw

Ravenheart - midnight black she-cat with white markings above her left eye; amber eyes

Shrewflight-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Adderbite-tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Lionblaze-golden tom with amber eyes

Hollyleaf-black she cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES

Jayfeather-blue grey tom with blind blue eyes

Foxpaw-ginger tom

Molepaw-dark golden brown she cat

Queens

Bluetail-grey she cat(Ashkit,Blackkit )Owlwhisker

**Chapter Nine**

Jayfeather's paws trembled with barely suppressed excitement as Shrewflight led him to the gathering; Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were behind him; watching in case he slipped or something else happened. Eventually he felt Shrewflight stop.

"Be careful Jayfeather" Shrewflight flicked his tail against Jayfeather's flank as he left in search of his friends in Skyclan.

"I will" Jayfeather promised;

"We'll watch out for him" Hollyleaf brushed against his flank and he let her lead him to a fairly quiet spot where they sat down. Lionblaze mingled in the crowd; they didn't want any suspicion to fall on all three of them sitting a little ways away from the crowd.

"Are you scared we'll get caught?" Jayfeather noticed his sister trembling slightly.

"No; I'm just worried we'll never find our way home again" she whispered.

"Starclan will guide our steps" he told her.

"I know" she meowed.

"Let the gathering begin" he heard the familiar yowl that started the gathering.

"Leafstar would you like to begin?" Crowstar asked.

"Yes; prey is running well in Skyclan, we have two new litters by Clovertail and Mintfur; Clovertail's kits are-" Leafstar began._ Where's Lionblaze; we should be leaving! Jayfeather wondered._

"Ready" Lionblaze's breath tickled Jayfeather ear fur. He nodded and followed Lionblaze and Hollyleaf as they slipped away from the crowd.

"Where do we head?" Hollyleaf asked him.

"To the mountains" Jayfeather answered.

Lionblaze P.O.V

Lionblaze sighed; his paws ached and his claws stung from the hard earth of the mountains; they had kept moving all night and at dawn they had reached the mountains and had climbed till sunhigh. Now they were resting in the hot sun; none of them had eaten or drank anything all day.

"We need to hunt and find water" Hollyleaf rasped from beside him.

"You stay here with Jay; I'll catch us something" Lionblaze stood up; despite his protesting muscles. He quickly checked in the crevices and found nothing so he told his siblings he was going to head farther up and look for something.

"Starclan help us" Lionblaze muttered; he was staring at a puddle of muddy water; he headed back down and called to Hollyleaf and Jayfeather and they swiftly joined him at the puddle. They lapped up most of the water and moved on.

"Hey look; cats!" Lionblaze meowed; from where they were standing he could see cats going in and out of a water fall.

"I don't think we should let them see us; this must be their territory" Jayfeather mewed.

"Let's keep going" Hollyleaf meowed; she led the way down the rocky path and once again they were out of sight.

It had been three days since they had entered the mountains and they still hadn't seen sight or sound of the lake; but at least they had found prey; scrawny rabbits and mice were now the best thing they had ever tasted. Right now they were sleeping.

"Guys get up; get up; get up!" Hollyleaf meowed; her eyes shining with excitement. She must have gone exploring on her own while they were sleeping; Lionblaze glanced at the sky; it was still a while before the sun would rise.

"What is it Holly?" Lionblaze yanwed.

"Come on; I'll show you!" She quickly led them through a narrow chasm and back out onto a path winding down a small cliff only a few tail lengths high. They stopped at a much higher cliff; that had a much steeper path that led down to a small valley and farther beyond a forest and moor.

"There it is" Lionblaze breathed.

"We found it" Jayfeather asked; he couldn't see what they were staring at.

"Yes" Hollyleaf purred. In the middle of the forest and moor was a huge shining, shimmering lake that beckoned them like a fire to a moth.

"Thunderclan; here we come" Lionblaze heard Hollyleaf murmur.

_Sorry about how short the journey through the mountains was; but I didn't feel like making it long._


End file.
